headspysfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Operationterra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Head spys Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Drwhokid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drwhokid (Talk) 13:25, December 11, 2010 hey are you alright hey is this Matthew McCallion Matthew: Yeah, i got my game going. still not online but when it is, i'll create an account for ya! Yo! Matthew could u just take PDF stories from this and put them on Youtube :) Matthew: Number 1: i dont have youtube Number 2: whats pdf pdf is Personal Document File and then just email me them dayle.fowler@yahoo.com Matthew: I'll make a few...updates to Matt OMEGA page While your at it make updates to *Elad *MAD in the Parallel World *Technopathy And make the pages *Parallel Matt Omega *Parallel Dayle They featured in MAD in the Parallel World (comic) Matthew: Will do! BTW, there is no parallel Matt. That's why the black hole appeared in the sky Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Drwhokid 02:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) SOS Location: 2524 Access: ALPHA-ZETA-13-BETA Destination: elaD's carcere TO TRANSLATE LATIN TEXT edit more RIGHT I AM AN ADMIN HERE AND DAYLE AKA DRWHOKID MAYBE GOING EASY ON YOU BUT IM NOT IF YOU DO NOT EDIT MORE THIS MONTH I WILL GET KIMIGIRL OR MYSELF TO BLOCK YOU! ScoobyRules 12:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) edit more RIGHT I AM AN ADMIN HERE AND DAYLE AKA DRWHOKID MAYBE GOING EASY ON YOU BUT IM NOT IF YOU DO NOT EDIT MORE THIS MONTH I WILL GET KIMIGIRL OR MYSELF TO BLOCK YOU! ScoobyRules 12:26, January 13, 2011 (UTC) edit more RIGHT I AM AN ADMIN HERE AND DAYLE AKA DRWHOKID MAYBE GOING EASY ON YOU BUT IM NOT IF YOU DO NOT EDIT MORE THIS MONTH I WILL GET KIMIGIRL OR MYSELF TO BLOCK YOU! ScoobyRules 12:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) admin rights i have gave you admin rights so you can now edit any page you desire but if anyone asks to be an admin send them to me or Kimigirl. Also i will be putting a list of pages that need fixed up so if you could help on them thanks mate Drwhokid 12:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) BTW I will block ScoobyRules so she cant say stuff to you again :) E-yeaahh Kinda harsh what he said, I'll fix those pages right away BTW, Hillary said you are coming back for a visit (25th Jan) Fixing Pages and Hilary Yes Dayle hopes to go for a visit and would you know how to give the wiki a YouTube account as i gave it a Facebook Page Kimigirl 21:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) other wiki help If you are fimiluar with another wiki could you link here to it eg an ability Kimigirl 21:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Will Do ur wiki Matthew the users Gearedspy and Kimigirl are the head of the vandlism department so u would hhave to speak to them if you give me the IP Address as im at the head of tracing IP Addresses and I'll tarce it straight away Drwhokid 15:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) and yes i got informed OK I have deleted the page, it's just the other admin is annoyed about it Vandlism Report I recieved a report of something being vandlised that you reported to Dayle. When it comes to stuff like that report it to me or Gearedspy in the future On this wiki if any vandlism comes you can delete it as you are an admin Many Regards Kimigirl 16:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ o_O I'm an Admin??? admin Yes Dayle made you an admin two weeks ago and im sorry but you need to reveiw the rule book and I'll get you the other rules later. Dayle made you the head of the computer part of the wiki he said that your best person with computers you know so any problems sure speak to me and Dayle :) Kimigirl 10:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ... Right, I'll take a look at it Maisie Andrews is a character i designed she has the abilities of Magic, Super Speed and Vamprism Matthew: And I'm married to her? HIGH FIVE! Edits Matthew you can edit and do whatever you want and for that reality fold you need a pdf printer and for Star Trek pages sure update the photos as Dr who, ben 10, Scooby are my best points. Your the only friend who likes star trek so that area is all your part of the wiki Drwhokid 04:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Reality Fold Basically, it's gonna explain every major disaster in history, who & where elaD is & the return of a dead character Realitys fold I just wanna say when a team of spys are trapped one of the office team (Olivia/Adam/Suzi) (MAD) would contact the former teams with a spy active J'Habte - Graeme Time - Debin & Roxi Zeo - Stevvi Erlic Water - Samedi Poesson and is this about Elad as Jake only appeared during Elad's rampage. Can you feature these characters Maisie Andrews, Mrs T, The Prince and The Mistress Huh? I don't understand (I couldn't be bothered to log in) Realitys fold enemies Hello I'm Gearedspy (Dylan is my birth name) I added some of the DFA enemies as Dayle is using it in DFA where Dayle and Kim (characters) get trailed through time see DFA: Trailed Through Time for more info nice meeting you by the way :) R.Fold Yes you can still edit it but Dylan had mentioned to me that you removed a MAD main character that appears in it via DFA as that is where we placed it. You mentioned that it had someting todo with timelines and Elad and Dayle had wrote a story where he worked with the Bybermen and Ross Hayes is Elad's uncle (revaled in Geared Season Three Volume One Story Six). Elad also featured in the story Blitzed set in 1941 where he was working with Hitler. I am only letting u know what Dayle has written between October 2010 and December 2010 Kimigirl 20:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Error Some of the enemies in te page aren't actually there Elad Hey I'm just wondering could I give Elad the power of Eletric Manipulation Elad... Yes Help I need your help on the wiki as Dayle and Kim have been unable to work due to matters in their family could you reveiw these pages to see what you know about the subject *Crystallokinesis *Electrokinesis *Vulcan *MAD in the Parallel World (comic) *Parallel Dayle Regards Gearedspy 22:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Answer Of course Really sorry i make it look like i know what im doing but what all should be included in the page Delta Quadrant and please check up New York, London and The Northern Lights thanks Gearedspy 21:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) delta quadrant th Borg origin, contact with undine, voyager, friendship 1# Cool I was looking for an image for my Page & look what I found http://www.onetalentsource.com/portfolio/14987) Your Blog post Right you might have to write some of these but Matt Omega Appearances has all your appearances until the end of MAD Kimigirl 21:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) OK Right, I'll get on it now!